Dont Get Too Close
by Lauraq18
Summary: One message was all it took for Stiles life to turn upside down. Starts at 3x06. SlowBurn! Sterek.
1. Chapter 1: That Message

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so be nice =] **

**Please watch 3x06 before reading this chapter as it explains it. This chapter is not that great I know, mainly because it is recapping the episode but after this it will get better, I just needed this to start off the story. **

**Oh, I dont own Teen Wolf etc**

**Title of this story is from Demons by Imagine Dragons. Go Listen.**

* * *

**Chapter One: That Message**

Stiles life always found unique ways of throwing him through loops. Wether for a good or bad reason his life kept changing.

His mom dying; bad. Definitely bad!

Getting to first line on lacrosse; good.

Best friend Scott McCall getting bitten by a werewolf; jury's still out on that one.

But_ this_ change, was something he wouldn't see coming. Stiles is usually pretty clued up on where his life is heading, but this was just too weird that even in his wildest imagination he couldn't come up with this scenario.

It all started yesterday, in a motel.

The Beacon Hills cross country team – including Scott, Stiles, Boyd and Isaac - was travelling to a meet a few cities over when out of nowhere the meet was cancelled so the team had to stay in a motel for the night before returning home.

And that's where things got weird.

All of a sudden the wolves starting acting strange, one by one they all tried desperately to kill themselves.

First was Boyd, who tried to drown himself in the bathtub using a safe to hold him down. He had been hearing voices all night of his sister. Her name was Alisha, she died. She fell through the ice and drowned. Logically there was nothing Boyd could have done to save her, but this motel had a way of twisting your thoughts and knowing your weak spots. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, the voices becoming far too loud, remembering how he hurt someone he loved. He grabbed a safe from the reception and slowly fell into the bathtub. The water was still, all expect for the last few bubbles of air leaving Boyd's body. Thankfully being a werewolf it would take him at least a few more hours to die.

This gave Stiles all the time he needed to figure out how to save Boyd. After many failed attempts to save Boyd's life Stiles finally figured out that heat would bring the wolves out of this hypnosis. There were flairs in the bus they arrived on, after retrieving those he lit one and place it on Boyd's chest.

Suddenly the safe was thrown across the room with Boyd slowly lifting his body out of the water. His eyes were glowing amber and fangs were all out, Boyd was wolfed out and seemingly a little confused. Nevertheless he was out of danger at least, for now.

Next was Isaac, who Stiles found hiding under his bed in an attempt to silence the voices of his dead father. The pain and trauma his father put him through will always be a weak spot for Isaac. Luckily, Isaac wasn't trying to injure himself in any way like Boyd was. Stiles knelt down next to bed, slowly lifted the covers to see a cowering Isaac. With a smirk on his face Stiles pushed the flair in Isaacs's face thus bringing him back to reality.

Last of the three wolves was Scott. As Stiles went to grab the last of the flairs he noticed someone had beaten him to it. His best friend in the whole world, the one who meant the most to him above all else, was standing in a pool of gasoline holding the last flair. At any moment Scott could drop that flair sending him to a fiery grave. Stiles was determined not to let his best friend die (it is basically what he had been doing the past two years anyways).

Slowly he approached Scott, careful not to step in the gasoline. Scott looked at him, sadness drowning those brown puppy dog eyes. Stiles knew this wasn't going to end well, but he'd be dammed if he wasn't going to try and help.

Scott stating speaking of hopelessness, how he wasn't important when he was human. Thinking him and Stiles were worthless before all this werewolf drama and how everyone around him gets hurt. Scott wanted to die, to make everyone happy again. Stiles was having none of this.

With tears streaming down his face Stiles looked Scott in the eye and told him only the truth. That he was important and there was always hope. Realising he needed to do something drastic to save his best friend Stiles took a step into the gasoline with Scott, risking his life for his best friend. If Scott was going to die then he had to take stiles with him, no exceptions.

"You're my brother, Scott" he said, sadness and fear overcoming him. But with those words he was able to pry the flair away from Scott's hand and throw it as far away from the gasoline as possible. He engulfed Scott in a tight hug, never wanting to let his best friend go until he knew for sure that he was important. He was all Stiles had left really, after his dad Scott is the only person on earth Stiles really loves.

"Love you dude" Scott said in between sobs into the others shoulder.

After a moment of silence a small grin appeared on Stiles face and a warm fuzzy feeling filled his heart (yeah, yeah it's cheesy but c'mon its Scott, how could you not get all teary with eyes like his)

"Love you too Scott" Stiles whispered, clutching onto his life line, _his _Scott.

The rest of that night went on as it should have, though all the wolves slept in the bus to be closer together, the need for puppy piles. In the morning the bus took them back to Beacon Hills.

The ride was long and incredibly boring as most of his friends slept the whole way back. Sleep was usually something that came easily to Stiles, but last night took its toll on him more then he realised. His mind is wandering; filled with questions he knows will never be answered. _Why did they want to kill themselves? What if I hadn't got to Scott in time? Will last night change the way the pack interacts? Will they finally treat me like an equal? _

Yeah ok he knew that last one wasn't going to change, ever. He has accepted the fact that he was the packs researcher and punching bag. Scott will always wrestle with him, but that had been happening long before a creepy werewolf uncle came to town and started killing people. Isaac loves to punch his shoulder, in a friendly way I'm sure but they always leave Stiles with purple bruises. Erica just loves to do anything she can with Stiles, that girl is seriously crazy but a good kind of crazy not in an alpha-peter-crazy-coma-patient-hell-bent-on-reveng e kind of crazy. Boyd was usually good with the physical violence thing, a couple punches here and there, a few slaps on the back but nothing major though it still hurt like hell. Then there's Derek, big Alpha sourwolf himself, whose favourite pastime seems to be throwing Stiles up against walls, or inflicting any kind of bodily harm known to man or wolf.

Maybe he should start getting Derek to pay his hospital bills, god knows he's in there every other week with some brilliant story to tell the nurses, something that sounds better then '_I just tread water for 2 hours holding up a paralysed Alpha werewolf while trying to escape the Kanima' _. On the bright side, Stiles is slowly becoming a much better liar. Although maybe that isn't such a good thing after all?

Finally the bus arrived outside the high school, the only noise to be heard were 20 yawning teenagers and Coach Finstock yelling at Greenburg for smiling or something stupid like that. The sun was bright in the sky and the heat of the day was already starting to rise as it was late morning by now.

As soon as Stiles took a foot off the bus and stepped onto the hard pavement his phone buzzed in his back pocket. Thinking it was his dad he checked his phone instantly, realising it wasn't his dad but a text from an unknown number he decided to ignore it.

After 10 minutes of waiting for his bags to finally surface, he thinks Coach purposefully put his bag at the very back as punishment for being so annoying on the bus; he looked around for his friends. Scott was walking away hand in hand with Allison, no shock there, and Boyd and Isaac were already driving away. Great, he thought, nice bunch of friends he's got there. No one even thanked him for saving their lives last night. _Always unappreciated, _he thought.

Throwing his duffle bag over his shoulder and slowing walking over to his jeep Stiles remembered the text he got from an unknown number.

Feeling around in his pockets to find his keys and his phone Stiles jumped into his Jeep, throwing his bag in the seat next to him and opened his phone.

**From: Unknown**_  
The loft. One Hour. Derek_

That was all the text said, just like Derek to be so cryptic. Without replying Stiles started his car and headed home for a much needed shower and breakfast before heading to Derek's loft.

Little did he know his life was going to change from this moment on.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think =] **


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

**A/N: This is where the real story begins =] Had to post this soon after the first chapter to really get the story going =] **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Confusion**

As Stiles parked his Jeep in his driveway he noticed no squad car, meaning his father was still at work. Probably just started his day shift and won't be back until well after 9pm. Stiles was used to being alone. After his mother died it was just him and his father. The Sheriff worked long hours every day. Sometimes Stiles didn't see his dad for a few days, he didn't mind too much. Leaving Stiles alone that often meant he had to grown up fast. He may only be 17 but when he's home by himself he feels like he's 30.

As he opened the door to his house, he knew he wouldn't be having that shower or that delicious breakfast any time soon, let alone that sleep he so desperately needed. The house was a mess; no doubt his father had a few too many drinks last night and didn't bother to clean up. There were take-out boxes covering the living room coffee table. Bottles of whiskey and empty glasses throughout the study, as well as police reports scattered on the large wooden table. The kitchen wasn't much better, dirty plates piled in the sink and the trash was over flowing.

He dropped his bags at the front door before shaking his head and sighing loudly, rolling up his sleeves and getting to work. He started in the living room, frowning and wrinkling his nose in disgust as he threw the take out boxes away. Silently cursing to himself about his father's diet. Stiles always had to make sure his dad was eating healthy, he felt like keeping his dads health in check was the best way to take care of him for now. It was the least he could do, considering he wasn't about to go tell his dad that all his friends were werewolves. He finished the living room and kitchen in 20 minutes.

Then came the study. He put lids back on their respected bottles before placing the alcohol back on the shelf (wondering what caused his father to drink so much while Stiles was away), put the glasses in the dishwasher and started to organise the pile of reports covering the table. He was almost finished with them when one file caught his attention. On the cover it said _CONFIDENTIAL, _in Stiles head that basically means _'read me please read me, I'm dying for you to read me'. _He looked around the room and listened for any noises, knowing full well that he was alone, and carefully opened the file. His heart jumped as a picture of a dead girl fell out of the file. He knew that girl, he was friends with that girl, hell he almost lost his virginity to that girl.

It was Heather. They had known each other since kindergarten and on her 17th birthday she wanted to lose her virginity to Stiles, who was more than happy to oblige. But when he reached Heather she was gone, missing. A few days later her body was found. Strangled, throat slashed and head bashed in. Stiles always felt somehow responsible for that, he knows he couldn't have saved her but maybe he could have prevented it in the first place.

Tears start to cloud his brown eyes as memories of his friend flooded his mind. Wiping away the tears with his sleeve Stiles stood up and left the study, not caring if the files were still a mess. He had had enough emotional breakdowns lately to last a life time, he didn't need another.

So Stiles did what he does best, suppressed his emotions. It's basically how he's survived the past 2 years.

Stiles walked to his room, sat on his black computer chair and rested his head on the desk trying to control his breathing. The feeling of a panic attack coming on scared him more than anything; he hated those things and hadn't gotten them since his mother passed.

He listened to the noises around him; the birds chirping in a nearby tree, the cars honking their horns on the street below, his neighbour's dog barking, trying to find one noise to focus on to keep his mind and breathing under control. None of these noises worked. He needed a plan B, the text from Derek. He said the words in his head slowly over and over again, like a mantra. _Loft, _he breathed, _One hour, _inhale, _Derek, _exhale. In and out, repeating those words, calming him down by each passing moment.

With his breathing under control several minutes later and another panic attack avoided he checked his watch, 15 minutes until he was meant to meet Derek. Shit, it takes him that long just to get to the loft; this sourwolf was going to rip his throat out, with this teeth.

Quickly he got changed into semi-clean clothes and headed out the door and into his Jeep. Of course he got every stop light on the way to Derek's, so he turned up his radio and opened a window. The cool California breeze hitting his face and flowing through his longer hair, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel in beat to the music was the best distraction from his frustration.

When he finally arrived outside the loft he was 10 minutes late. Yep he was going to die. Derek was going to kill him. He couldn't turn back now, Derek probably heard his Jeep pull up. So Stiles musted up every bit of courage he had and walked to the front door of the loft hesitating a few moments before knocking. _Thud, thud, thud._ His heart rate picked up speed as he could hear the wolf step towards the door.

The door flung open, Stiles heart nearly stopped from the shock of it. The loft was covered in darkness and he couldn't see Derek anywhere.

"Derek?" he whispered, becoming more nervous with every step he took into the large room. The door slammed shut behind him and he spun around so fast he almost lost his balance. There he was, Alpha werewolf, Derek Hale standing in the shadows next to the door. He took a step closer to Stiles, shadows disappearing and the light from the window shone on the wolf. Derek was only wearing black sweat pants, that sat delightfully low on his hips, letting his bare chest be shown and admired. Stiles couldn't help but stare at the physic of the man, beads of sweat dripping down his rock hard abs and down past his naval to the waistband of his pants...

"Stiles" Derek spoke in a voice Stiles knew very well as his angry voice. Stiles shook his head, trying to dislodge the thoughts he was beginning to have about the man standing only inches away from him now.

"Uh hey, sorry" Stiles chocked out "Did you want something?" looking directly into the Alphas eyes now, trying so hard not to peak at his body. Though looking into his eyes wasn't much better. Derek had the most incredible eyes, were they green, brown, hazel? No one knew and that's what made them even more interesting.

"I wanted to say, thank you" Derek said, a pained expression on his face. Stiles furrowed his brows trying to figure out why he was being thanked, why Derek wasn't threatening him for being late.

"Um, ok sure. You're welcome?" Stiles was confused as hell but he didn't want Derek to know that. Damn, did he forget he was talking to a werewolf, of course Derek knew Stiles had no idea what he was talking about.

"Last night" Derek began "Isaac told me what happen, and how you helped" Stiles gulped, wondering if he was in trouble for shoving flairs in the betas faces. Derek took a deep breath, trying to say what he really meant. "Thank you for saving the pack"

A smile tugged and Stiles lips, his heart beat peaked again but calmed down almost instantly. Derek Hale just thanked Stiles Stilinski for something super important. He was quite pleased with himself actually.

"Yeah, no worries man, all in a day's work... well nights work but you get what I mean" Stiles blabbed. A hint of a smile appeared on Derek's face but moments later it was gone, Stiles saw it though. Derek smiled. This had to be a first.

Derek nodded and was walking back to the door, insinuating the end of the conversation and for Stiles to leave. He was a fool if he thought that was going to work.

Stiles eyes started to scan the room, there was a large (very large) bed off to one corner, sheets were thrown around and pillows lay on the floor. The thing was a mess. Not to mention some of Derek's clothes were thrown to the side. Stiles raised an eyebrow and thoughts began to form in his head, he sniffed the air somewhat like Scott does when he tries to find Allison. Then he smelt it. He knew that smell anywhere. Sex. Derek's loft smelt of sex, he knew it wasn't Peter as he lived in an apartment across town, he knew it wasn't Cora as she had been keeping an eye on the Alpha pack for days. So it had to be Derek.

Derek had sex. With someone. Sex. Derek having sex. Wow.

Stiles couldn't get the thought out of his mind, but instead of sexy thoughts his mind was coming up with jealous thoughts. _Who is Derek sleeping with? Why didn't he tell anyone he was dating? Does he have a girlfriend ... or boyfriend? Why is Derek having sex at all? _His confused and hurt expression must have given something away as Derek was now staring at him with his oh so famous scowl.

"What Stiles?"

If there was ever a pause button on life Stiles should have had one now, and really thought about what he was about to say. But this is Stiles, he can't help but say everything that comes to his head.

"I may not have super werewolf senses but...you had sex, didn't you?" Stiles said with a slight smirk. Derek almost looked a bit shocked that the teen could pick up on such a thing but then his expression turned to anger. Yeah this wasn't going to end well for Stiles.

In a matter of second's stiles was being forcibly held against the large post in the middle of the loft. Derek's hands on each of his shoulders holding him firmly in place with his blood red eyes piercing into Stiles' soul.

"That. Is none of your damn business" the wolf snarled.

"Hey!" Stiles protested "I'm pack now remember? So I should be kept up to date with things like this... So you're like dating someone?" Stiles kept his head down; he didn't want to look Derek in the eyes when he told him.

The hands that were gripping him were suddenly gone and Stiles was let free from the post. He shrugged, trying to get some feeling back to his shoulders. Derek had his back to him, walking away from where Stiles stood.

"Why does it matter if I'm seeing someone or not? It's not like yo...the pack cares." Derek softly said "And I don't have to explain myself to some kid!" Derek was suddenly back in Stiles personal space, growling.

Ok, that hurt. Sure Stiles was 17 and maybe acted a little immature sometimes but he wasn't a kid anymore.

"You know what, Derek, Fuck You!" now Stiles was the one shouting, he bumped into Derek's shoulder as he stormed passed him, causing Stiles to stumble more than Derek. He flung open the door, not bothering to close it, and ran down the staircase and into his Jeep.

On the way home Stiles probably broke a few laws, but he didn't care, he was pissed off. He made it all the way into his room before any emotion got the better of him. He jumped onto his bed and buried his face into the pillow before screaming all of his anger out. Even humans would have heard this scream a few blocks away if it wasn't for the muffling affect of the pillow.

Stiles felt the anger seep out of him and leave his body. Thankful for the now calming feeling it left him with. By now it was close to dinner as Stiles spent hours driving around the town cursing to himself after his interaction with Derek.

He slowly made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He whipped up a small steak and large salad for his dad, before putting it in the fridge and leaving a note ready for when he returns, and grabbed himself some left over pizza slices before heading up to his room.

He sat on his floor, black leaning against the bed frame, knees tucking into his chest as he began eating his cold pizza and watching YouTube videos on his laptop. Luckily enough he survived dinner without a single thought on what had happed earlier in the day.

Then came time for him to attempt to sleep. He decided against undressing as he knew his slumber would be short lived when his dad got home. So he opted for staring blankly at the ceiling. That's when the thoughts invaded his mind again. Damn.

_Why do you care so much about Derek and his secret girlfriend, huh? Is that because you like him, you do don't you! You like Derek Hale! You always thought he was hot, but now look at you, you're jealous! _

"Stop it, I don't like Derek. I hate the guy, so shut up" he whispered angrily to himself. He forced his eyes shut hoping that sleep could come soon and he could forget about the day he saw Derek.

But Stiles once again, has no luck in life. His mind wandered again but this time his thoughts were not of jealousy, they were of confusion. Turning over so his face was smothered by his pillows the thoughts crept up on him.

_What if I do like Derek? Does that mean I'm gay... wait I can't be gay I've been in love with Lydia since I was 8! Sure I may not love her like that anymore but I still care about her, so I can't be fully gay. Maybe I'm bi? Oh God, I can't like Derek, everyone will think I'm weird, Scott will disown me and if Derek ever found out he'd kill me and throw me out of the pack. What am I gonna do?_

"Oh crap" he sighed. Why couldn't his life just be simple for once, just once that's all he's asking for. This is going to get awkward.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up in a day or two, get ready for some Derek and Cora cute family bonding.**

**Let me know what you think in the reviews =] **


	3. Chapter 3: 3 Questions

**A/N: So I said this chapter would be up a few days after the last one, it's been a week and a half, I'm so sorry. I haven't had internet this whole time. Sorry guys. But here it is, Derek and Cora time. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: 3 Questions**

Derek growled as he slammed his front door shut after Stiles left. The kid was infuriating. Derek walked over to his window to see the Jeep speed away into the distance. With the anger still burning within him Derek decides to go for a run, a wolf run, in the woods by the old Hale house. Hunters stopped going there months ago when they realised the pack had moved to a more secure place. He got into the Camero and drove to his old house. It was a short distance from the loft but far enough away that hunters couldn't find them.

He turned off onto the dirt road that led to the Hale house, memories coming back to him in waves of his family, how happy they were, how he felt love he wasn't sure he would ever feel again, how they burned alive because of him. These thoughts followed him everywhere he went but they were strongest at the house.

Parking out the front of the house Derek slipped his leather jacket off and placed it in his car, leaving him in a long sleeved grey shirt and black jeans. After locking his car he let his wolf out, eyes glowing red with fangs and claws poking out. It had become easier for him to control his wolf since becoming an Alpha just over a year ago but moments like this, moments of anger, were harder to control. Especially when they were directed to his own pack. He was surprised he kept it down this long.

Stiles and he had always had a connection; he admired the kid's bravery and love and loyalty for his friends. If only the guy would respect him a little more. As a human in a wolf pack Derek doesn't have the control over Stiles as he does with wolves. But that doesn't excuse Stiles asking Derek about his personal life.

He was wolfed out in front of the burnt house; he let out a howl and took off on all fours. He didn't care where he was going, he just needed to go. Needed to run off this energy he had, needed to clear his thoughts.

_What right does Stiles have to interfere with my life? Why would he care who I slept with? Why do I care that he asked? Why does him knowing I slept with someone make me this angry, make me feel guilty? Guilty! I shouldn't be feeling guilty, I should be happy. So why aren't I happy?_

After a solid 5 hours or running through the woods Derek the sun was beginning to set, a good indication that it was time to go home. The feeling of anger had left and now he was back to feeling lonely; his default emotion.

When he reached the front door of his loft he could smell another wolf. His eyes flashed red for a moment before realising he knew the scent of that wolf.

He entered the loft pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Cora you're supposed to be watching the Alphas" Derek said, clearly not in the mood to talk to his younger sister.

Cora stepped into view from the kitchen, holding a plate of food.

"I'm sick of sitting around watching a bunch of Alphas do nothing. It's boring, Derek." Cora said, looking down at her food "Plus I was hungry. What's got you in such a mood?" she asked scoffing down her meal.

Derek raised his eyebrow, finally looking at his sister. Just because she was family and pack doesn't mean that he's going to talk to her about feelings. Sure this may be the most family he's had in almost 9 years, an uncle and a sister, but Derek is still Derek. Not emotionally stable enough for anyone and since becoming an Alpha cannot be seen to be weak.

After giving Cora a well deserved scowl Derek starting walking to his bedroom. But Cora was persistent and when she wanted information she got it.

"You know I can smell a girl in here right, and a few other certain scents I'd rather not smell" Cora sniffed the air again trying to pinpoint a few more scents "and a little bit of that annoying guy who talks to much"

"Leave it alone Cora"

"C'mon Derek I'm bored out of my brains here, I need some kind of entertainment. So tell me about this girl you slept with, or did you sleep with the guy?" Cora cautiously asked as she knew what her brother's temper was like.

Before she knew it Cora was gasping for air as Derek was holding her in mid-air by her throat, cutting off her airways. Derek's eyes were ruby red, her wolf whimpered in sight of the angry Alpha.

"Leave. It. Alone" he snarled, letting go of his sister as she fell to the floor. Once again Derek began the walk back to his bed when he stopped dead in his tracks at the quiet noise of sister's plea.

"Derek, I just want it to be like before. Do you remember before? We always talked to each other. Be my brother, not my Alpha" she whispered, still slumped on the floor.

That hit Derek hard, the fire was his weakness but coming from Cora it wasn't some sinister game plan, it was his sister missing her brother. So he gave in, but only slightly. He made his way to Cora, offering her a hand, and helped her up off the floor.

"Fine, 3 questions just like old times. I don't have to answer them, so chose carefully" he said, gesturing a hand for her to begin.

A grin stretched across the girls face, she was so excited her brother remembered their special thing. Whenever one of them was upset or just acting differently the other was allowed to ask them 3 questions and 3 questions only. There were only a few rules, no lying (though werewolves are great lie detectors, this was more of a trust thing), you had to answer two out of three questions and lastly anything said stayed between the two of them. Usually after the questions a whole conversation followed explaining everything but Cora was doubtful she would get anything more out of Derek then the short answers she would no doubt receive.

"Ok, let me think" she said, crossing her arms and pacing back and forth across the room "I got one. Who was the girl you slept with?" Her eyes wide, like a child, she was so excited and happy something Derek hadn't seen in almost a decade. He was weak when it came to a happy family member, it was such a rare occurrence that he gave in and answered her question. Without giving too much away.

"Her name is Jennifer, Jennifer Blake. And before you ask, no this is not a serious thing, she is just someone I don't hate as much as the others." So maybe he did give away too much, he already regretted playing this game with Cora, now he thinks he just made his life a lot more difficult.

"Nice name, glad you don't... uh... hate her I guess. Ok next question. Why was that guy here?" she asked trying to play it cool because she wanted each question answered but Derek knew how to play this game.

"Cora you really should learn his name. He's pack you know?" Derek asked rolling his eyes at his sister. She raised her hand apologetically. "His name is Stiles and I needed to talk to him." Wondering if he should leave it there he glanced over at his sister who did not look amused by his answer. Derek sighed, "He helped out the pack last night and I wanted to thank him. Hurry up with your last questions" his patience wearing thin.

Cora stared at her brother for a moment; smelling anger coming off him but the anger wasn't directed at her it was at the boy. A smirk appeared on her face, she knew her final question.

"Last one, why are you so angry at... Stiles?" she asked, a cheeky smile appearing on her face.

He saw it, that smirk. Cora may have been able to get a few minor details out of him but she always gave that type of smile when she wanted something badly. Derek always bet her at this game, answering the less important questions until Cora asked the main question. After all these years he thought Cora might have learnt from her mistakes, clearly not.

"Pass" he smirked walking towards the bathroom and locking the door. Trying to block out the cursing his sister was doing once she realised she messed up again. Derek chuckled as he began his shower. He smelt like sweat, dirt, bark and still a little like sex. He needed to get rid of these scents if he was going to fix things tonight.

The water was warm, steam filled the dark bathroom. Derek stepped into the shower, letting the water run over his tired body and through his black hair. At this perfect temperature all of his muscles seemed to relax and he was no longer wound so tight. He stayed there for a few moments just enjoying his peace and quiet. His mind was clearing with each passing breath. He thought out his plan, memorized a script in his head. He knew he could be a dickhead sometimes so he knew he had to...apologize.

He had a plan. He was going to fix things with Stiles.

* * *

**A/N: leave me some reviews so I know you guys like it =] next chapter should be up in a week or two as I'm still writing it haha =] **


	4. Chapter 4: Always The Window

**A/N: So I took a month (maybe more) to get a new chapter out. I AM SO SORRY! I had a chapter all written up weeks ago, but I didn't like it much, then I got confused about where I wanted this story to go, so I put it off, now my whole life has been turned upside down BUT I finally have a chapter I wrote the other day that Im posting. It kinda sets up the new chapter in a way. **

**Chapter 4: Always the Window**

The Sheriff didn't get home until 10pm, Stiles heard him take out his dinner and groan at it being healthy. (Apparently sleep was still something Stiles couldn't manage right now). Stiles laughed at his dad's distaste of healthy food and came bounding down the stairs into the kitchen to tease his father about it.

"You know I'm saving your life right?" Stiles joked, shooting a cheeky grin at his father as he leaned against the door frame. His dad just rolled his eyes, avoiding talking about the food on his plate.

"How was the motel?" The Sheriff asked before quickly embracing his son in a one armed hug and sitting down at the table to eat his dinner. They weren't a very touchy feely family, ever since the most important woman in their lives died intimacy had been too difficult, so swift actions like these while awkward were something Stiles treasured. Filing them away in his mind under a title '_Papa Stilnski'_ to peak at when he felt the need for family or when he needed to feel guilty about lying to his hero day in and day out. At least the next lie is something he feels more content with.

_Well all my friends, you know the werewolves, tried to kill themselves and I had to save them by burning them with flairs, you know the usual. _He thought.

"Sleazy and boring, you know nothing fancy" Stiles rubbed the back of his neck nervously hoping his father wouldn't ask any more questions about the trip. Thankfully he didn't, the Sheriff finished his dinner, scoffing down the salad as quickly as possible, and sat down to watch a TV which Stiles was more than happy to join.

This is how the Stilinskis spent quality time. Chilling out, watching TV and occasionally making jokes or small talk, while avoiding any questioning that would lead to many cover ups and more distrust in their relationship. It may not have been very Hallmark but it was what they were used to and they loved it. After an hour Stiles told his father he was heading to bed and that he should too, knowing full well his dad will go over police reports for a full 2 hours before going to sleep.

His dad sighed and said goodnight. Stiles knew something was bothering his dad, but now wasn't the time to ask. He had lots of sleep to catch up on and was emotionally drained from the past 24 hours. He ran up to his room and started to undress. He took of his plaid shirt chucking it to the corner of his room, and then wriggled out of his blue t-shirt also throwing that into the corner. Next were his jeans. He unbuckled his belt, undid the button, pulled down the zipper before shimming out of those too; leaving them where they fell on the floor. All that was left on his body was his batman boxer briefs, which is perfectly acceptable underwear for a 17 year old.

He turned towards his bed when he saw two red glowing eyes outside his window. Shocked, he jumped back and screamed (a very manly scream I'm sure) and flailed his arms about, desperately reaching for his clothes to cover his pale, skinny body.

He put on a pair of grey track pants and found an old Beacon Hills Lacrosse jersey, that was a few sizes too small for Stiles, and if the clothes smelt like they hadn't been washed in a few years then a) you'd be right, and b) even better when trying to get a werewolf to stay away from you. Those enhanced sense do come in handy sometimes.

Stiles composed himself and stepped back in view of the window, were the same red eyes were following his every move. But Stiles didn't approach the window; in fact he stayed a good 2 meters back from it. He was hoping it looked like a show of defiance instead of the fact that if he went any closer he knew he would let Derek in. _And isn't that an interesting thought._

"Can't you read?" Stiles spoke, not needing to raise his voice, as he crossed his arms and nodded to the widow where earlier in the day he had made a rather awesome sign that simply said 'No Sourwolves Allowed'. Yes it may be childish but hell if Stiles is going to get called a child by someone he likes – as a friend, of course – then he may as well act like one.

Derek took a look at the homemade sign, his brows furrowed and he looked almost hurt, but it was probably a look that would say 'Stiles you're an idiot'.

"How many other people do you call that?" Derek asked, still perched outside the closed window. Stiles was really hoping Derek would take the hint and go away, I mean there's Mountain Ash on the window sill, how much more obvious could it get that Stiles didn't want to be around said werewolf.

Derek's question kind of threw Stiles, this wasn't where Stiles imagined this conversation going. Honestly he thought Derek was here to yell at him some more, since it seems to be his favourite pastime.

"Call people what?" Stiles was genuinely confused, then he rememed what his sign said. "Oh, you mean Sourwolf?"

Derek nodded once.

"Um, no one. Only the mighty Alpha douche bag himself. Now if you don't mind I've been thrown around a bit today and seeing as I'm a_ kid_ I think its past my bedtime. Goodnight Derek" Stiles spat, maybe he was still a little pissed off, as he closed his curtain and went to bed.

He definitely did not dream of stubble and those haunting eyes. Nor did he dream of hard muscles and red eyes. If he did dream of a growly voice then no one had to know but him.

* * *

When Derek saw Stiles little sign outside his window he wont lie, it kind of hurt. Not because Stiles didn't want to see him, but the possibility that Stiles called other people (or wolves) Sourwolf. Its not like Derek even liked the nickname per say, but he liked it when Stiles called him that. Like it was something between them. Stiles calls him Sourwolf, Derek threatens to rip his throat out with his teeth. It had all become part of the playful banter the two had developed over the past year, and Derek kind of liked it.

He liked that Stiles was sarcastic, even when it was done to hide his real emotions. He liked that Stiles didn't blindly follow him like his betas do, sure a little more obedience would be nice but Derek will take what he can get. He likes that Stiles is loyal to the pack and will defend them to the best of his ability, even when he hates Derek he'll still risk his life just to save Derek's. And Derek definitely likes the moles littering Stiles pale skin.

_Wait what?!_

No, no, no. Derek was only trying to say that Stiles is a good kid, good for the pack and he doesn't want him to leave...the pack.

Derek was relieved when Stiles said he only calls Derek Sourwolf, even if he threw in some insults to get his point across. It still made Derek's heart flutter, and wasn't that something he was not going to think about.

Then Stiles kept talking, the earlier annoyance in his voice gone and replaced with a bitter loathing. But Derek didn't understand why Stiles was angry. He was coming over here to apologize about being so rough with him today and overreacting. It's not like Derek's never been rough with Stiles before, in fact its become another part of their friendship (maybe friendship is a bit much but their pack mates so it kind of implies the same thing, in a way).

Then Stiles said it and Derek deflated a bit at that.

_Kid._

Stiles was angry because Derek called him a kid. It was a low blow on Derek's part, he knew Stiles wasn't a kid anymore, hadn't been since the night Scott was bit and they found Laura's body. Ever since Stiles was thrown into the supernatural world he's grown up. A lot. Derek has been subconsciously trying to deny the fact that Stiles is more an adult now – more adult then the rest of the pack that's for sure – because Derek knows what Stiles place in the pack is supposed to be. If Derek kept thinking Stiles was young, really young, then he could avoid the hierarchy situation.

As soon as Stiles shut his curtains, essentially shutting Derek out, he jumped off the Stilinski roof and made his way home.

While Stiles may have grown up, Derek isn't ready to see Stiles as anything more than the hyperactive, never shuts up, always getting into trouble _kid._

When Derek reached his loft there was the woman that started this whole mess leaning against his door. He looked her over, she was attractive enough. Dark hair, dark eyes, nice smiles. But Derek wasn't overly attracted to that. _Another thing he is not going to think about._ She is more of a distraction for Derek, and after spending most of the day either with Stiles or thinking about him a distraction sounds about right.

Without even acknowledging her Derek opens the door to his loft and starts to remove his leather jacket and grey henely. Then the large door shurt behind him.

That would be my distraction from a 17 year old guy.


End file.
